Aide moi
by nerwende
Summary: Le jour ou Sasuke vient demander de l'aide... Sakura va souffrir! Yaoi


Titre : aide moi!

Auteuse : Nerwende

**Note d'auteuse : Huhu, pourquoi j'ai pas internet?? Pourquoi me priver de ça??? Pas internet pendant toutes les vacances... sortez moi de làààààà. Alors j'ai écrit cette fic, mais quand je vais la poster, ça c'est un mystère...J'ai écri cette fic le 10 juin.**

Resumé : Naruto aime Sasuke, ce dernier vient le voir dans la soiré...pour lui demander de l'aide

Naruto: et hatsu... tu devrai pas réviser?

Hatsu :La flemme...

Sasuke : n'empêche que si tu le fait pas tu va te toller Lundi!

Hatsu : Maiiieuhhh!! J'ai pas envi de reviser le secrétariat, la compta c'est pas la peinne, le commerce n'en parlons pas...

Sakura : Et le français?

Hatsu : hum houhou hahahaha BOUHAHAHAHAH... le français...

Sasuke : le jour ou elle revisra le français, les chiens aurons des becs!

Hatsu : Là t'as bien raison ; comme si Shigure Soma était un **oiseau innocent**...Bonne lecture!

°.°

-c'était vraiment le bordel...enfin j'ai fini par réussir!

Naruto Uzumaki se tenai debout un sac poubelle rempli de bol de nouille instantané et de bouteille de lait à la main. Il avait passer la soirée à ranger son appartement, tout ça pour ce calmer les nerfs! Et puis faut dire que ça ressemblait plus à une porcherie qu'à un appart habité!

-Si Sakura n'avait pas decidé de sortir avec Sasuke, je serais sûrement pas sur les nerfs!

_"Mais faut pas se méprendre, je suis pas jaloux de Sasuke"_

Le blond soupira bruillament, cela lui arriver souvent de jalouser en présence de ses équipiers.Mais en plus d'avoir le demon renard destructeur de village et bouffeur d'humains, il était...gay, mais ça c'était un secret pour personne ; il était sorti avec Neji, d'ailleur se jour là Hinata avait failli faire une symcope.( et là tout le monde dit : la pauvvvree... Je t'aime Hinata!) Enfin on reprend en plus d'avoir un demon renard destructeur de village et bouffeur d'humains(c'est long à écrire..), il était...amoureux de la pire personne de Konoha! Mister bout de glaçon!Enfin ça à part Neji, personne n'était au courant. (Donc c'était un secret!! Naruto : Sans blaaaaguuuue! Hatsu : si, si j'te jure!!)

-Néji...Sasuke...je suis peux être attirer par les mecs ténébreux...J'vais faire attention alors ! Faudrait pas que j'pique Kakashi à Iruka!! Il peut être impitoyable quand il le veut Iruka...

La pensé d'embrasser son sensei lui filla des frissons digne d'un demon renard destructeur de village et bouffeur d'humains (par contre l'idée ne déplait pas à l'auteuse qui en bave sur son clavier.)

-Le pire c'est que je suis troop jaloux, et pourquoi c'te crétine n'a toujours pas comprit que Sasuke s'en fouter d'elle? J'en ai maaaaaarrre ...Galllèèèèèèèèèère! ...Reprend toi Naruto si toi aussi tu devient comme Shika...

La porte toctoca, Naruto alla donc ouvrire la porte (entre temps il avait posser son sac poubelle), il tomba nez à nez devant...

-le bout de glaçon au visage de marbre et au coeur de pierre.

-salut à toi aussi Naruto! Dit le brun qui avait un sac sur les épaules, Je peux rentré?

-mmouais..._"heureusement que j'ai rangé"_...Pourquoi t'es là? Demanda t'il en fermant la porte.

-Je suis venu de demander...

-accouche! S'impatienta le blond

-c'est pas simple! Bon je m'lance : Auraistulabontédemevenirenaide?

-...Quaquequi...RéPéTeuhhh tranquilleeementttt, j'ai rien comprit! Demanda Naruto en secouant sa main de bas en haut comme pour freinner l'Uchiha

-Aurais tu la bonté de me venir en aide? Répeta le brun en regarant ses chaussures.( Sasuke : Eh! Je porte des sandales!! Hatsu : Bon d'accord : en regardant ses sandales, ça te va? Sasuke : Mais, pourquoi je dois regarder mes chaussures? Hatsu : ...je vais le bouffer)

Naruto fit des yeux ronds de 36 mètre de diamètre, et s'étouffa.

-attend tu veux que je t'aide?? Pourquoi??

-Et bien tu sais comme moi que Sakura tente de me faire sortir avec... Et ben elle me tape sur les nerfs et je vais péter les plomb si ça continu!s'exlama ice berg.

Naruto retint son rire t'en bien que mal pour ne pas vexer Uchiha

-Elle est venu 3 fois chez moi ! Et quand je suis sorti elle crécher devant ma porte! Continua t-il outré

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui vide le vase, euh non la phrase en trop, qui déborde de la limite ; le blond ne put retenir plus longtemps son rire

-hum houhouh ahahahahah BOUHAHAHAHAH... qu'...est ce .uhuhje .Uhuhuh.. peuHohohoho... faihahahahreuhh... (qu'est ce que je peux faire? En français)demanda le blond en s'étouffant

-Qu'on fassent semblant de sortir ensemble... et que se soit serieux. Sans pour autant changé d'attitude. Ce serais trop voyant!

Naruto cessa de rire et s'étrangla à moitié

-Et puis quoi encore ?100 yens et une pomme ?( quelle belle expresion chuit fier de moi là! )

Il y eu un petit silence rompu par la porte qui toctoca, Naruto alla donc ouvrir la porte et tombe sur... Boule de chewing gum rose ambulant, euh pardon sur Sakura.(et là tout le monde dit : oh non!!! pas elle!! Mais je te promet Saukra je t'aime! Sakura : On dirai pas! Hatsu : Qui aime bien châti bien!!)

-Salut Naruto! Sourit elle

-hmm

-Je cherche mon Sasuke-kun il est là?

-Non.

_"comme si Sasuke était "son brun"! Elle délire!"_pensa le blond

-Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il se dirigait ici!

-Ton informateur à vraiment fumé un cône avant de te dire ça alors! Choisi les mieux! Comme si le Grand missir Uchiha de mes co...fesses viendrais se pointé ici... Faut faire attention, y'a des herbes toxique dans le coin ! A moins que se soit un champignon... Allez salut !

Il claqua la porte au nez de Sakura sans lui laissé le temps de répondre. Cette dernière partie vexé d'avoir était insulté par un blond qui plus est Naruto.

- t'aurais pût éviter le Grand missir Uchiha de mes fesses! Mais...Tu l'a rembl' d'une façon! Trop fort! Dit le brun

-C'est d'accord.

-...? qu'est ce que tu me dit? Demanda le brun

-Je veux bien sortir avec toi..enfin en faux s'empressa d'ajouter le blond.

-Merci...

-Au fait pourquoi t'as prit ton sac de mission?

-Euuuuhhh, je veux plus rester chez moi! Elle m'épie!

-Ben reste ici. Ça fera plus réaliste comme ça...

-...c'est ton jour de bonté? Sétonna le brun

-Pas pour tous. Mais peut être...

°.°

Non loin de l'appartement à Naruto on pût voir la rose trafiquer quelques choses.

-Non mais j'y crois pas! Comme si j'étais débile... Même si on voit pas le canapé à cause de la porte, j'ai senti l'odeur à Sasuke... Mais pourquoi Naruto-kun m'as rien dit? Ils peuvent pas s'entendre d'hab' et je sais que jamais Naruto aurais fait rentré Sasuke... .ça demande des explications, je vais les espionner... Après tout Sasuke – kun m'appartient!!

°.°

Naruto rangait tranquillement ses affaires dans son armoires afin de laisser de la place à Sasuke. Cependant il avait, pour la énième fois, repérer Sakura et commençait à vraiment en avoir marre.

_"le pire c'est qu'elle est pas discrete... ça fais trois plombes qu'elle regarde... donnons lui de l'action de choix...O"_

Il s'approcha donc du brun qui plier ses affaires à côté du lit. Ce dernier avait vu l'ombre du blond, mais s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Cependant il aurait dû le faire car...

-Sasuke...

-Hum? Dit il en se tournant.

Là il ne comprit rien de chez rien, il se retrouva sous un Naruto qui l'avait renverser sur le lit. Ce ne fût pas tout le blond très rapide forca le passage de sa bouche. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils s'embrassaient.(sauf que là s'est voulu!!Naruto : sans blague !! Hatsu : si si j'te jure!!)

Naruto se tenait à quatre pattes sur le brun qui était couché sur le dos, regardant les yeux clos de son agresseur. A bout de souffle Naruto se releva un peu, afin de permettre à l'Uchiha de respirer (faudrait pas qui crêve le bishou! Sion comment le dire à Kishi-san)

-ça va pas Dobe?Siffla Sasuke

-Chut elle nous épie!murmura le blond en lui mordillant ensuite le lobe.

Sasuke la remarqua donc enfin! (c'est vrai que Mossieur et long à la detente! Sasuke EH! Je te permet pas! Hatsu: m'en fou!) Il rentra dans la combine du blond en passant ses mains balladeuse sur le corps de Naruto, qui freinner le plus possible sa monté d'hormones. (A la niche!)

Heureusement l'auteuse qui veut faire souffrir ses petits bishons à la gentillesse de donner l'envie d'eternuer à Naruto qui se relève et éternu ! 

-putetien tu sens Sakura à plein nez ! Vas te lavez!

-Mon renardeau en sucre serait t-il jaloux? Demanda t-il en souriant narcoisement (Sasuke t'es qu'un vieux perversssss! Sasuke : Même pas vrai d'abord)

-tout à fait! Repondit le blond en devenant aussi rouge que...qu'une tomate tiens! --'' (c'est pitoyable)

Sasuke embrassa furtivement les lêvres de son sois disant "petit ami" avant d'aller dans la salle de bains en prenant quelques affaires, dont une serviette, un boxer avec des petit eventail dessus( desolé c'est pitoyable! J'avais pensé l faire avec des é**pou**ventail...), une chemise et...un pantalon!( l'auteuse regarde si il à rien oublier..ou alors se demande si elle va pas lui faire oublier sa serviette...) et parti se laver car c'est vrai qu'il pu le renard (Naruto :QUOI?? Hatsu : Ioups... pardon je voulais dire comme un fennec ...oui Sasuke pu comme un fennec!Sasuke - -'''pourquoi moi?? pourquoi elle??)

_"Oh mon dieu! Je vais pas pouvoir tenir...enfin il le faut!Je suis bien obliger... Et si je faisais à manger...je vais demander à Sasuchan se qu'il veut." _

Donc au bout de quelques minutes de...statutification (ben oui, ça veut dire qu'il est immobile comme une statue!! -.-), il se decida donc de partir vers la douche. Une fois arriver il toctoca.

-Oui. Dit un voix à l'interieur.

Il ouvrit donc la porte pour se retrouver devant ...Sasuke, ça c'est normal, il allait pas trouver Gaara! Mais devant Sasuke vêtue d'une simple serviette blanche, trop courte pour certains, trop longue pour... d'autre (Hatsu : A vous de juger; moi c'est trooop long! Naruto : Du même avis! Sasuke : bande de pervers!)

-Euh... je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais ce soir . Demanda le blond aussi rouge qu'une écrevise

-je sais pas.

-Ne me dites pas que... se dit-il en se prenant la tête avec sa main droite,Enfin berf t'aime quoi? Reprit il plus fort.

-Ca te regarde pas Dobe! Siffla Sasuke (Hatsu : je remarque que Sasu – chan aime les serpent! Orochimaru: normal je suis un serpent! Hatsu : Mais ta gueule on t'a pas sonné toi!)

-Non, certes; mais dit toi qu'elle est toujours là.

Un ange passe... (Tiens salut cartouche! Au faite toutes mes condoleance pour maïttyka. Cartouche : ma pauvre mouch-sine, elle va laisser derrière elle tellement de petites mouches sans mère et... Hatsu : On est pas là pour parler de cette mouche mascotte de la classe... Cartouche : pff, méchante sans coeur !! je m'en vais!!Hatsu : ben VA)

-..Du riz au cury. Lacha t'il après quelques seconde de reflexion intense

-D'ac je te fais ça MON Grand missir Uchiha de mes fesses!

-Appeles moi pas comme ça Dobe!

-moi aussi je t'aime. Répliqua le blond au tac au tac. (ça va être beau la cohabitation! Chaud en couleur!!)

Ils se mirent donc à table, sous l'oeil vigilant de Sakura, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_"C'est pas possible! C'est pas possible! C'est pas possible! C'est pas possible! C'est pas...pas Sasuke! NOOOOOOOOOOOONNN ; il peut pas sortirent avec cet abruti! Dites moi que je rêves! Ils doivent être sous l'effet d'une drogue! Oui c'est ça sinon il ne se serait pas embrasser!"_

Le cerisier de primtemps était hors d'elle, et elle avait échaper de peu à la symcôpe ( et zut!!)

-Et puis je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une petite histoire! Demain il vont se detester encore plus!

°.°

Les garçons se couchairent dans le même lit afin de rendre folle leur coéquipière qui était toujours percher sur son arbre.

-Bonne nuit.

-hm

-Qu'est ce que t'as mon petit renard en sucre vanillé?

-Arrête de m'appeller comme ça! Bougona le blond

-Désolé mais c'est trop mignon!

-M'en fou!!

-Roooo fais pas la tête! S'exclama Sasuke.

Le brun se pencha sur Naruto et l'embrassa copieusement... A bout de souffle il se retira du torse de son vis-à-vis. (Hatsu : A non! Arrière esprit sadique! Il lui à juste rouler une galoche rien de plus! Ino : Mais c'est déjà beaucoup!!!! Hatsu : si tu savais!! Ino : si je savais quoi?? Hatsu : non! Rien, rien.)

Sakura en avait assez vu elle partie chez elle pour dormir elle aussi, après tout ils avait rendez-vous avec Kakashi tôt demain.

Tout le monde sait que la nuit Naruto est un grand frileux et qu'il bouge ennormement, Comme une source de chaleur était dans son lit il remua et prit Sasuke comme nounours, il se colla donc inconsciemment à lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Quand à Sasuke il fourra son visage dans le cou du blond.

°.°

_"hummm, je suis bien làààààààà, je voudrais rester ici! Au faite qui c'est??? Si j'ouvre les yeux je pourrais peux être le savoir"_

Sasuke ouvrit un oeil, puis le deuxième ils mirent quelques minutes à s'habituer à la lumière mais peut être aurait t'il fallu les garder fermer...

_"DOBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Mais...que...il fou quoi ici?? Et puis je peux même pas partir il me prend pour son nounours!...Ahh mais oui c'est vrai je lui est demander de l'aide, et je suis dans son lit. Et chite! Plus qu'as attendre..."_

Il soupira et se déplaca un peu, il se retrouva sur le côtés et le regarda dormir.

"_N'empéche, il est mignon quand il dort...j'ai pas pensé ça???!! SI oh non ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Arrête de déliré... tiens ! Une bonne giffle interieur ça fait du bien!!"_

Naruto remua dans son sommeil, et se recolla à son nounours en lui enlvant toutes chance de fuite.

_"NARUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mais il a la peau ttrop douce et puis il a un de ces torce!...Arghhhhhh je deviens fous! Je suis malade, oui ça peut que être ça! ...il sent trop boooooooooonn... AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURSSS, je pete un cable!"_

Sasuke respira à fond, dans l'éspoir de se calmer mais cela n'eu aucun effets. Enfin si ! Il eu l'effets inverse desirer!

Naruto remua et ouvris enfin les yeux.

-Hummmmmmmm ...je rêve!!

-Non Naruto c'est moi! Et ce n'est pas un rêve.

-Ah vouuuiiii, m'en souvient maintenant!

-Naruto...

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'étouffe

-Désolé! S'exclama le blond rouge en se séparant du brun.

_"pourquoi il réagi comme ça?"_

-ça va Sakura-chan n'est pas là ce matin!

-t'en mieux! Elle et lourde!

-je comprend que tu pête les plombs!

"_N'empêche je l'aurais bien embrassé encore une fois! Mais bon on à la temps, Sakura va pas abandonné comme ça!"_

°.°

L 'Uzumaki et l'Uchiha arrivairent au point de rendez-vous avec un quart d'heure de retard (ne devenez pas comme Kakashi – sensei !).

Sakura était déjà là et regarder d'un mauvais oeil Naruto.

-Salut Sakura-chan!

-Salut... répondit elle avec beaucoup de joie dans la voie...(c'est ironique)

-Kakashi – sensei n'est toujours pas arriver? Demanda le brun

-non... comme d'habitude! Sourit-elle à Sasuke.

Là commença son habituel minaudage autour de Sasuke. Au bout d'une heure Sasuke qui devenait de moins en moins patient lacha

-T'es lourde fiche moi la paix!

-Mais...Sasuke-kun...

-Je vais faire un tour!

Sur ce le brun parti se perdre dans les rues de konoha.

-Naruto.

-Qu'est qu'il y a Sakura-chan?

-T'as fait quoi à Sasuke?

-Mais rien! Je te le promets!

-Et pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'il était avec toi hier?

-De quoi tu parles ? Il était pas chez moi hier!

-Je suis pas débile! Je connais son parfum par coeur et je pourrais le reconnaitre entre mille!

-Tu raconte n'importe quoi! Tu deviens parano ma pauvre!!!

Sur ce il parti rejoindre Sasuke dans une petite ruelle, il savait bien sûr que la jeune fille le suivait. Il l'avait remarqué depuis le début mais n'avait rien dit, juste pour s'amuser un peu.

-Yo! Dit t'es qu'un lacheur! Dit il en voyant Sasuke

-Pourquoi? Demanda le brun à l'ouest, ou peut être à l'est...

-Et bien Sakura-chan, a failli me trusider! Surtout qu'elle ...comment dire... elle savais que tu été chez moi! Repondit le blond en s'approchant dangeuresement de Sasuke.('Fin il a depasser la limite de securité normal quoi! C'est à dire le 3 m50 )

Celui ci comprit le message et se colla au blond.

-Baka! Comment aurais t-elle pût?

-Ton odeur. Elle t'as "sentie"!

-Mais c'est un vrai chien.

-Je pense plutôt qu'elle rêve de ton odeur tout les soirs.

-Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance! Par ce que jamais je ne l'échangerais contre toi. Depuis le temps je peu plus me passé de toi!

Le blond plaqua le brun contre le mur et commenca à lui embrasser le cou.

_"Mais c'est pas vrai...comment fait il pour mettre autant de sensualité dans ses gestes... hummmmmmmmmm je craque..." _

Sur ces belles pensées l'Uchiha renversa la situation et plaqua le blond contre le mur en lui coinçant les bras au dessus de sa tête.

-Sasuke embrasse moi! Ordonna le blond.

Celui ci ne se fit pas attendre, le blond retint de justesse un petit gemissement quand le brun se frotta à lui.

Sakura tirait une tête de six pieds de long, elle avait quelques larmes au coins des yeux; elle préfera partir.

Les garçon de la team 7 l'avaient sentie partir. Il se lachairent donc à regret.

-Tu crois qu'on dervait retourner au point de rendez-vous?

-Oui. Kakashi – sensei ne va pas tarder!

En effet quand ils revinrent au point de rendez-vous, leur sensei les attender avec patience.

-Je suis en avance! Dit il.

-C'est ce qu'on voit! C'est quoi comme mission?

-Nous devons allez au village cahé du sable, mais ceci n'est pas réelement une mission... c'est un entreinnement avec des ninjas du sable...un certain Gaara, Kankuro et...Témari je crois.

-Avec des nom comme ça, on va pas allez bien loin! Dit naruto

Ils partirent donc vers le pays du sable, Après quelques préparation que l'auteuse ne vous énumérera pas car elle en a aucune idées et qu'elle manque d'inspi au moment présent. Mais revenons à l'histoire (rahhh minute d'égarremet quand tu nous tiens!) Une fois arriver ils furent accueilli par un groupe de 3 adolescents qui hurlait plus qu'ils ne pouvaient. Enfin c'était plutôt la fille car le rouquin ne bougait pas, et l'autre... ben il lui faisait des geste très vulgaire...

-ET ARRETE !

-excuser nous...

-KANKURO T'AS PAS HONTE ??

-Naruto elle à pas du t'entendre! Dit Sakura

-ME FAIRE CA A MOIII! GAARA DIT QUEL QUE CHOSE!!

-Ne me dites pas que ce sont ces clowns qui vont... commença Sasuke

-**S 'IL VOUUUS PLAIIIIIIT** !!!!!! Meugla Naruto à l'oreille de la jeune femme

Celle ci se tû et regarda vers l'hurlement. Son regard se porta un à un sur leur bandeau.

-Vous venez de Konoha? Demanda t'elle

-Oui. Nous somme venu dans le but de "l'echange gen'"répondit Kakashi

-Désolé, que puis-je faire pour réparer cette erreur?

-Nous accompagné jusqu'au chef du village.

Ils partirent donc tout les sept dans les dedale du village caché.

°.°

Sakura istallé les derniers couvers sur la table de leur appartement, Kakashi apporter un plat tendis que les garçons...avaient mystèrieusement disparu...

-Naruto, Sasuke à taaable.cria Kakashi

-Dites sensei combien de temps va t'on devoir rester ici ? Demanda Sakura qui était déjà assise à table.

-Deux semaines, puis comme tu le sait ils viendront eux aussi deux semaines à Konoha

-Ca va créer de l'ambiance... soupira Sasuke qui vennait d'arriver.

-Y'en à déjà assez en temps normal, j'entend déjà Shika dire...

-Galèèèèèèèèèèèèrrre finirent ils ensemble.

Naruto venait juste d'arriver et cette remarquable imitation de Shikamaru le fit rire au éclats

-Si vous devenait comme lui ça va vraiment être beau!! ria t-il.

Il mangairent dans une bonne ambiance puis partirent se coucher, lever programmer à 6h du matin.

La maison qu'y leur avait été gentillement prêter était composé d'une cuisine, d'une salle de bains, de 2 toilettes, d'un salon, d'une salle à manger et de 3 chambres. Etant la seule fille Sakura pût en prendre une, pour elle seule (la plus petite bien sûr.) Kakashi avait prit une chambre également (c'est jamais très sûr de dormir avec un pervers dans la même chambre), les deux garçons se partageraient donc la dernière chambre de libre. (tout le monde s'en douté je suppose...)

-Au moins on à la plus grande chambre...

-avec un seul lit double...

-La chambre d'un ancien couple...

_"Arff...même quand on est en mission on se retrouve dans le même lit..."_

Après avoir fait le tour de la chambre, ils se mirent en pyjamas, enfin seulement Naruto car le brun se mettait simplement en...calçon!! Il en profiter la rose n'était pas dans les parrages.

-Je me met à gauche, comme d'hab.

-hn

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Demanda le blond qui était déjà assit sur le lit.

-...Rien, rien...

-Et mon cul il s'appel Georges! 'Fin si tu veux en parler je suis là! Dit il en se couchant.

_"Désolé...Mais je me voit pas te dire que tu m...Mais qu'est ce que je raconte... ..Et puis ce Gaara qui lui tourne autour!"_

-bonne nuit ! Dit il en se couchant dans le lit.

-Zzzzzzzzzz (le blond)

Au bout de quelques instant Sasuke qui en avait marre de toujours pas dormir se retourna et ragarda le blondinet

_"Et puis je l'ai même pas embrasser avant de me coucher..."_

Il se serra dans les bras de Naruto qui referma la prise inconsciemment. C'est ainsi que l'Uchiha trouva le sommeil. Cette nuit il rêva d'une delicieuse odeur et d'un joli blondinet.

Au petit matin, il n'y avait persone dans le lit. Seulement un pyjamas vide. Sasuke se leva donc de forte mauvaise humeur, il se lava puis prit son petit déjeuner. Naruto n'était toujours pas là...

-Bonjour bien dormit? Demanda Kakashi tout sourire (Mais qu'a t-il fait cette nuit??)

-Bof...Où est parti Dobe?

-Se prommener, quand je me suis levais il partait... Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur...

_"Mais pourquoi... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal..."_

-Bonjour Kakashi – sensei, bonjour Sasuke – kun ; Naruto dors toujours? Demand la rose un poil dans le coltard (et pas à poil dans le colard! Dsl... vv)

-Bonjour..Non il est parti tôt ce matin...

°.°

Naruto n'avait pas mit longtemps à trouver un coin tranquille et isolé, en ce moment il était assit sur un pierre à l'ombre d'une grotte.

_"J'en peut plus j'en ai trop marre... Je me demande ce qu'il avait hier, il ne m'en à pas parler donc j'en suis le sujet à 99,9..."_

-Qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul ici? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

-Hein. Ah salut Gaara, tu vas bien ?

-Ouai, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu...

-Je me promenne, je change d'air...La vue sur un desert rouge ça change d'un océan de vert...

Gaara se raprocha est s'assit très proche de Naruto, qui pouvait sentir son odeur. Ce dernier se rapprocha du visage de Naruto quand...

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! T'es où? Hurla une jeune femme très douce...

_"Eh merde! Si je pouvais je lui scalperais la tête à cette maudite fille!!!"_

-ON ARRIVE... Tu viens?? demanda Naruto qui n'avait pas réagi.

-hm...

Quand il arrivèrent au groupe Sakura était allongée scallpé comme une grenouile en cours de Science nat'. Non je déconne... Tout le monde était déjà réuni; et Sasuke regardait d'un mauvais oeil le rouquin

_"Quand je disais qu'il lui tournait autour... Naruto à pas interet à l'avoir embrassé...Sinon il va faire échouer le plan! Et moi!!_

-Bon on peut commencer! Dirent les sensei en coeur.

°.°

La team 7 était au village depuis déjà plusieurs jour,mais tous ne songeait qu'à repartir. En effet, ils en avaient par dessus la tête de cette vieille folle de Témari.

-Comment fait tu pour la supporter Gaara ? Demanda le blond

-Au bout d'un moment on s'y habitu. Dit il

-Heureusement que Shikamaru n'est pas là...

-Pourquoi ? demanda le roux

-Le disc Galère serrait en marche...

-Mais on va y avoir droit à Konoha alors. Repondit le marrionetiste

-Galèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère. Dirent en coeur la rose, le blond et le brun

-En effet...

-Mais de quoi vous parler ? Demanda Témari

-Oh de rien de bien important. Dit Kankuro

-MENTEUUUUUUUUUURRRRR !! cria la folle à l'eventail.

-C'est reparti...soufflairent les ninjas de Konoha

°.°

Cela faisait quelques jour qu'ils étaient revenu à Konoha. Sakura était partie voir ses parents, Kakashi très certainnement Iruka. Il ne resté plus que Sasuke et Naruto qui prirent la direction de chez la tornade orange.

_"Sakura et de moins en moins lourde, je pense qu'elle va bientôt abandonné. Enfin!! Mais d'un côté je pourrait plus l'embrassé..."_

-On fait quoi? Demanda Naruto

-Aucune idées... répondit le brun en se posant dans le canapé.

-Sakura va bientôt revenir...du thé?

-Hmm.

Naruto parti donc du salon pour allez préparer le thé. La porte sonna, s'ouvrit et se referma.

-C'est qui? Demanda Naruto en pointant son museau vers l'entrée.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on dérange pas? Demanda Sakura en compagnie d'Ino.

-Mais non! Vous voulez du thé? Dit Sasuke.

-Un petit. Répondit Ino mal à l'aise. (quoi ?! Ino mal à l'aise!!??)

Naruto repartit dans ses occupation tandis que les trois autres discuter de tout et de rien.

-Alors ils viennent quand vos amis du sable? Demanda Ino

-Ils seront là d'ici une semaine... Si ils ne font rien d'autre en route.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien c'est la pire équipe que j'ai jamais vue! Ils sont super doué mais sont toujours en train de se picorer le bec! S'exclama Sakura

-Moi je suis pas presser que Gaara revienne car j'ai l'impression qu'avec Naruto, si je surveille pas... dit Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce que tu me chante là? Demanda Naruto en rammenant le plateau à thé

-Il te tourne autour! Et en plus il est dans ton style favoris! Les vieux pervers de base

-T'as qu'à dire que je suis interessé par Kakashi – sensei tant qu'a faire!

-Il manquerai plus que ça Dobe! Et au faites Ino c'est qui le petit brun que j'ai vu avec toi?

-Euhhh... rougit-elle... c'est un copain.

-Mouai, pas convaincu! Répondit Naruto qui était à present assit sur l'acoudoir à côté du brun.

L'Uchiha fit basculé Naruto dans ses bras et lui dit.

-Elle veut pas nous le dire, la fout pas plus mal qu'elle ne l'est déjà!

Il embrassa Naruto dans le cou, faisant frisonner ce dernier.

-Bon Sakura tu viens on y va!

-Oui je t'attendais, à plus les gars.

Elles sortirent laissant le couples à ses occupations. Mais comme tout le monde le sait Sakura et Ino étaient partis pour les espionner. Le fameux couple qui l'avait remarqué continuairent donc à se rouler des patins ou à se faire des suçons dans le cou. (enfin la routine quoi!)

_"Mais comment il fait pour que ça soit aussi... hm c'est trop bon! Ne t'arrête surtout pas Naruto"_

Les choses dérivairent un peu au moment où le blond transporta le brun (Sasuke se tiens en ayant enrouler ses jambes autour du blond qui à ses mains sur les fesses du brun, d'ailleur flash exclu : il en profite bien le vicieux!!) dans sa chambre et en commençant à faire voler les vêtements.

-Naruto prend moi...

Ils n'étaient plus qu'en simple boxer, et le brun avait pour une fois laisser le blond prendre les commande. (Sasuke et donc UKE!!!). Naruto était au dessus de lui et mater le corps de son copain (Copainnnn...dsl - . - )

-Alors mossieur Uchiha veut jouer les Uke?!! répondit il en embrassant le torse de son vis à vis..

-J'ai à me faire pardonner de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance...

Dehors les filles crisaient, mais se dit qu'il fallait rester jusqu'au bout, pour voir si ils étaient réelement ensemble.

-Yerk, ils vont pas faire ça?! En plus Sasuke est en dessous..

-C'est pas possible! C'est un Seme par excellence! Un mâle Alpha!!

Naruto avait fait diparaitre les seuls bout de tissu qui lui barré le chemin et regarda Sasuke qui était fierement tendu. Il l'effleura du bout de lêvres, Le brun ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise, ce qui fit sourire Naruto.

_"C'est un rêve je peux faire ce que j 'ai toujours rêver de faire..."_

Le blond prit l'intimité de son amant dans sa bouche et commença ses vas et viens régulier, tout en donnant humidifiant ses doigts à l'aide d'un Uchiha qui se cambrer sous l'effet de la carresse.

Naruto introduit un premier doigt, il senti son amant tressaillir de douleur. Au fur et à mesure il entroduit un à un les doigts. Puis il les enleva pour le ramplacer par quelques chose de plus dur.

Sasuke se mordi les lêvres tant la douleurs était intense. Mais Naruto faisait attention et regarda le brun attendenant son autorisation.Ce dernier sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait l'autorisation.

Naruto commença lentement puis accéléra sous la demande du brun qui avait vite ramplacer ses gemissements de douleurs par ceux de plaisir.

Le brun serra les draps aussi fort que possible hurlant le nom de son liberateur. Tandis que Naruto se libera dans un rale.

Naruto se retira et se coucha près de son nounours. Ils s'embrassairent puis s'endormir quelques minutes après. (c'est qu'ça fatigue!!)

Les fille étaient parties quand elles avaient entendu le brun gémir de plaisir. Mais ces derniers avaient continuer trop exciter pour arrêter, et puis surtout la vrai raison c'est qu'ils ne les avaient pas senti partir. o 

°.°

_"Je suis bien...Avec toi Naru-chan j'm'lève toujours du bon pied!! Mais va faloir qu'on ce lève...Pas cool..."_

Sasuke Uchiha ouvrit ses petites prunelles il mit un long moment avant de voir corectement, c'est la qu'il remarqua aussi que...

_" J'ai pas le souvenir de m'être deshabiller... comment ce fait-ce ? Naruto aussi...alors ça veut dire qu'on à bien fait ...une partie de fesses ensemble... ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! C'est pour ça que j'me sens aussi bien ce matin. Moi qui voulait croire que c'était un rêve..."_

Il ecquarquilla les yeux d'horreur en se souvenant que c'était lui qui avait supplier le blond de le prendre.

_"Ma réputation de Seme vient d'en prendre un coup! Mais maintenant j'peux pas dire que j'ai pas aimer... c'est même le contraire..arfph..."_

-Humm...

Naruto venait d'ouvrir les yeux, et regarder avec effroie le visage de son compagnons de lit. Il recula tant qu'il tomba à terre. Dévoilant ses finnes gambettes dépiler (nan j'déconne! Pas le marteau!!) Il s'empressa de prendre un drap pour recouvrir son intimité.

_"Alors j'ai pas rêver!!! YATTTAAAA!! Enfin...non...mais si!! Il va dire quoi ?? En plus je lui est dit que c'était un Uke...Je fais quoi? Je suis Seme!! Comment il à hurler mon nom..."_

A ces mot le petit blond qui était plongé dans ses pensés rougit violement, tant et si bien qu'on aurait fait aucune différence avec une Hinata qui dit bonjour à Naruto.

-Pas la peine de rougir comme une pucelle effarouché! C'est pas toi qui vient de te faire en... commença Sasuke

-Moi une pucelle effarouchée?? Laisse moi rire!! RAA le reveil... MERDE on va arrivé en retard!!

-J'vais prendre ma douche...

L'Uchiha sorti de la chambre, Naruto était statufier devant le comportement du brun.

-Au faite... Alors heureux? Demanda le brun en regardant Naruto qui était à l'ouest.

_"Nonnnn, j'ai pas dit ça ??? Ca fait vieux pervers! Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'à dit Kakashi quand il a...Mais pense pas à ça toi!!! Je suis quand même arriver à garder mon air bout de glace devant lui... heureusement..."_

Naruto mit un certain temps avant d'enregistrer le message. Cependant quand il réussi à le faire il s'étouffa.

-**Vieux pervers**!! Cria t-il avant d'enfiler son boxer pour aller manger.

°.°

Le Duo des U se diriger au pas de course vers le point de rendez vous. A leur grand surprise, et à celle de l'auteur Kakashi n'était toujours pas là! (Ben quoi il va pas changer du jour au lendemain!!)

-Vous êtes en retard! Vous allez vraiment finir par ressembler à Kakashi – sensei !!

-Bonjour à toi aussi ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous! Kakashi – sensei est innimitable!

-Si tu le dit Naruto...

La team 7 attendit une petite heure avant de voir arriver Kakashi qui venait enfin d'arriver.

-Bonjour! Dit joyeusement l'argenté

-VOUS ETES EN RETARDDDD!! criairent Sakura et Naruto à l'unisson

-Aujourd'hui nous n'avons aucune mission. Je vous conseil de préparer l'arriver du groupe de Suna

-On à le droit d'en perdre en route ou pas ?? demanda Sasuke l'ice berg

-c'est pas conseiller...

-Dommage... souffla le brun

-Oui on aurait pû se débarassé de Témari! Dit Naruto

-Ou alors mettons là avec quelqu'un pour qu'elle ne puisse plus rien dire!!

-Bonne idée mais qui voudrait elle?? Franchement ? Dit Sasuke.

-Quelle energie! C'est peut être ça la fougue de la jeunnesse... souri Kakashi (Moi je dirais que c'est la fougue de la survie! Temari : QUOIII qu'est ce que tu dis? Hatsu :Mais je t'aime s_urtout quand tu dors!!)_

-J'y vais à demain!

-A demain Sakura. Dirent en coeur le blond, le brun(qui en avait dit que l'amoitié) et l'argenté.

Elle partie en direction de la ville. Mais les garçon ne s'en occupairent guère. Un grand silence s'installa. Rompu par moumouche venant voler en toutes tranquilité pour se faire bouffer par Nemo (délire c pas grave...)

On reprend il eu un silence rompu par Kakashi qui murmura (assez fort pour que les jeunes l'entende)

-La gêne ne sert à rien surtout quand tout le monde peut entendre...

_"Que veut il dire par là?? On nous aurait entendu ? Mais comment est il au courant?? A moins que ce ne soit pas adressé à nous..."_

-A demain les enfants...

-A demain sensei.

-'demain.

Sur ce il parti comme tout le monde s'en doute chez Iruka pour pratiquer un peu de ninja-sutra...(dsl si j'ai iqué l'idée à quelqu'un...)

Un ange passe...Puis un deuxième ange passe...(silence quand tu nous tiens !!)

-Bon on va ps rester planter là comme des cons!

-Mmh, on fait quoi?

-Je sais pas. Dit Sasuke

-Bon j'ai la flemme d'aller m'entrainer...on rentre à la maison ! Déclara le blond qui parter déjà.

C'est comme ça qu'ils reprirent le chemin de l'apartemment et qu'un e fois arriver ils retrouvairent...Sakura! (chouette alors! Un truc à trois, ça vous dit?)

-Tiens qu'est ce que tu fais là Sakura-chan?

-Tu devais pas aller en ville?

-Je voulais vous dire quelque chose avant...

-Rentre! Invita le blond.

Ils rentraient, les garçons s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Demanda le proprio

-Nan merci... c'est pas très long...

-Ne t'inquiète pas nous ne sommes pas en situation de crise, on te mangera pas! Dit Sasuke

La rose emit un petit rire qui pour une fois n'était pas un gloussement, juste un rire **naturel.**

-Et bien voilà...vous aller être tranquille, car après temps d'année... j'arrête la chasse au Sasuke.

-Quoi? Tu veux dire que tu ne tentra plus rien?!

Sakura hocha la tête du haut vers le bas.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir suivie comme ça... J'éspère qu'on restera ami...

-On le restera, et vous serais encore plus proche! Dit Naruto avant de partir vers la cuisine.

-Une dernière chose...pardon!

Sur cette dernière parole elle mourru! Euh on je me suis trompé de script! (Et oui dommageeee!!) Sakura sortie de l'appartemnt donc laissant le duo U seul.

Un ange passe...ou plutôt un troupeau d'ange survole l'appartement.

"Q'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?"

-Ta eu ce que tu voulais. Tu peux te casser!

La voie de Naruto qui provenait de la cuisine été froide et sec, et pourtant Sasuke n'en fut pas pour

autant effrayer. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir un blond pleurer devant un bol de ramen.

"...Naruto..."

Sasuke se rapprocha et possa ses lèvres sur celle de Naruto qui le repoussa violemment.

-Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais te casser!! Cria Naruto le regard perdu

Sans vraiment savoir comment il se retrouva sur le carrelage sous Sasuke qui l'embrasser.

-Pourquoi? Murmura t-il la vue brouller par les larmes

-Dobe t'es qu'un imbécile!

-Eh!! Je suis pas un imbécile, idiot! Et pousse toi!

-Je ne partirais pas! D'abord parce que je suis bien là! Et que...

Il l'embrassa furtivement.

-Je t'aime! Souffla le brun.

Naruto ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau.

-C'était ça qui te dérrangé à Suna?

-Pas seulement...Y'a Gaara qui ...

Naruto trop content prit sont amant à pleine bouche, pour lui rouler la galoche du mois.

-C'est ironique, faire semblant pour finalement ête réel. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'était pas aussi ... embrasseur au début! Et por Gaara t'inquiéte pas!

Il s'embrassent

FIN

Hatsu :J'ai réussi à vous chi..pondre une fin!!

Naruto : C'est nouveau je pleure moi...

Hatsu : Ton mec se fait la male avec la belle au bois dormant tu...

Naruto et Sasuke : Je l'ettripe et j'ecorche vif la belle au bois dormant !

Hatsu : C'est directe au moins! Bon à part la fin que je trouve pas top c'est bien?

Gaara : Peux faire mieux

Sakura : Merdique

Ino : A ch...Bon pour les WC

Sasuke :Pas terrible!

Naruto : Je vais être gentil ta fais de moi un Seme...nul!

Hatsu : QUOIIIIIIIIII !!Nannnnn c'est pas juste, je l'ai fait la veille du BEPA, soyez indulgent!!

Gaara : Bon d'accord...

Kakashi : Reviews please!!

Témari : Pour démolir l'auteuse!!


End file.
